801 Summertime
by AudiRox
Summary: Season 8: Episode 8.01 starts a couple of hours after the final scene of 7.22.
1. Teaser

Introduction: Season 8: Episode 8.01 starts a couple of hours after the final scene of 7.22.  
Yes, I'm back to my silly episodes. Hopefully, I will have the time to write more of these episodes and end the show as it should've ended.  
Note: These are episodic — and each episode will be in segments much like the TV show.  
-------------------------------------------

**8.01 Summertime**

**LAST SEASON ON THE GILMORE GIRLS… **

INT. LORELAI'S HOUSE

LORELAI: (To Chris) It's not just Luke… I mean, you're right — there are feelings there…

EXT. LORELAI and RORY IN THE JEEP

LORELAI: …Honey, your dad and I split up - last night.  
RORY: Oh, mom. I'm so sorry. Are you okay?

EXT. MISS PATTY'S DANCE STUDIO

LORELAI: God - I can't believe you bought a boat in a day. It used to take you a week to buy a t-shirt.  
LUKE: Yeah - well, things change.

EXT. STARS HOLLOW — HAY BALE MAZE

LORELAI: I messed up. That night I went to Christopher… I mean I never admitted it to you that it was wrong what I did, and it was — and I'm really sorry.  
LUKE: …I'm sorry too.

INT. KC's KARAOKE BAR

LORELAI: (Sees Luke walking across the floor of the bar as she continues to sing) Bittersweet memories - that's all I'm taking with me - so goodbye please don't cry… We both know I'm not what you need, and I will always love you…

Luke looks down as he is overcome with emotion.

INT. LUKE'S DINER

LORELAI: (To the people in the diner) …the party's cancelled.  
KIRK: Wait a second; did you just say Rory's graduation party is cancelled?  
LORELAI: … it's good news. (Gesturing at Rory) Someone got a job.  
BABETTE: (Saddened) So this is goodbye?

Luke looks on as the girls leave the diner.

INT. DRAGONFLY INN KITCHEN

LUKE: Well, you know she cancelled Rory's graduation party?  
SOOKIE: Yeah. I mean I knew that kid wouldn't last a whole summer at home before landing some kind of amazing job, but, god, it happened so lightning fast.  
LUKE: You know I was thinking maybe we should throw it anyway… And I think we should make it a surprise party.  
SOOKIE: You know - that's a very sweet idea, Luke.

CUT to Luke putting the box with the necklace in his jean pocket.

EXT. STARS HOLLOW — Bon Voyage Party

LORELAI: (Looks in wonder) I can't believe they did this for her.  
RICHARD: I don't think this is all for Rory. I think this party is a testament to you, Lorelai. And the home you've created here… (As his voice cracks) It takes a remarkable person to inspire all of this.  
LORELAI: (Touched) Thanks, dad.

EMILY: (Yammering on and on about a spa and tennis court for the Dragonfly) … All it would require is the three of us sit down and hash out the details. Obviously we want to get together with you from time to time to see how things are progressing…  
LORELAI: Mom, why don't we just talk about it Friday-night-dinner?  
EMILY: (Pleasantly surprised but unwilling to admit it) Oh, so our Friday-night dinners are going to continue then?

LORELAI: (Looking around at all the decorations) It's so beautiful. I can't believe you pulled it off.  
SOOKIE: No, I just did all the baking. (CUTS to Luke sewing tarps together while Sookie continues) This was all Luke.

CUTS to Lorelai's face when Sookie reveals the truth about the party.

EXT. STARS HOLLOW - LUKE'S DINER

LORELAI: (Longingly) Luke.  
LUKE: I just (voice breaks) like to see you happy.

CAMERA PANS OUT ON LUKE & LORELAI KISSING.

INT. LUKE'S DINER

RORY: (Smiles at her mother) Hey, I like your necklace… It suits you.

FADE OUT as Lorelai grins and tilts her head toward Luke.

**8.01 TEASER**

A couple of hours after breakfast at Luke's…

INT. AIRPORT — NEAR SECURITY CHECK-POINT

Lorelai and Rory are walking toward the check-point.

LORELAI: (Abruptly stops Rory) We should've gotten a pass to the gate when we checked in your luggage. (Turns in a hurry) Let me go do that now…

RORY: (Cuts her off) Mom, no… really. They will be boarding in few minutes and let's say goodbye here. (Sighs as she looks at her mother's face and rambles on to keep herself from getting sad again) I fear that if you see me off near the gate - I will be crying while handing my boarding pass … and the flight crew will see it — and if I _do_ become a famous journalist one day - thirty years from now — they will have a special on Larry King's 80th anniversary on me and how I was a cry baby when I left my mommy to go work on Obama's campaign trail. (Lorelai can't help but smile at her daughter) It will be like freshman year at Yale all over again.

LORELAI: (Tries to carry on the bit — so she thinks) Why would Larry King have a special on you on _his_ 80th anniversary, again?

RORY: I haven't worked that out yet.

LORELAI: (Smiles as her eyes get teary) I'm going to miss you, kid.

RORY: (Eyes get teary as well) You better.

LORELAI: (Gives Rory one last hug) Call me… okay? (Her turn to ramble on) I mean, not every day… you don't have to call me every day. Unless you want to call me every day — and that's fine too.

RORY: Mom…

LORELAI: …ooh. Also, try to get a really good photograph of Obama — I want to make it a poster and hang it up in my bedroom.

RORY: (Thinks) I don't think Luke will appreciate that.

LORELAI: It's ok, I will let him hang up a poster of Sheryl Crow.

RORY: (Confused) Luke likes Sheryl Crow?

LORELAI: I don't know… but for some reason I just had an image of Luke having a poster of Sheryl Crow. (Shakes her head) Weird, I know.

RORY: (Realizing that they are only trying to buy more time) Mom… (Lorelai gets serious and looks directly at her) … I should get going.

LORELAI: (With a sad smile, she pulls her daughter in for another _one last hug_) I'm so proud of you, Rory…

They move apart.

RORY: (Sadly) Bye, mom.

Lorelai looks on as Rory makes her way through the security.

OPENING CREDITS.

---------------------------------------------------------------------  
Move on to Second Segment…


	2. Segment Two

**SEGMENT TWO**

INT. LUKE'S DINER - AN HOUR LATER

The diner is filled with the usual suspects. Patty and Babette are at the counter sipping on coffee, while Kirk is sitting at a table behind them reading the newspaper. Luke is wiping down the counter. Patty and Babette are still raving about the party.

BABETTE: (Gestures to Luke) We pulled it off, sugar! (Luke faintly chuckles as he continues to clean the counter)

PATTY: (Smiling) Yes, we sure did. (Turns to Luke as well) Luke, who knew you could bring the whole town together for an event like this. You should run for Town Selectman next time.

BABETTE: (Gesturing at Luke once again) I'd vote for ya. (Patty nods)

LUKE: (As he finishes wiping the counter, he raises his eyes) No, thanks.

BABETTE: Better yet, Taylor should hire you to throw all the town shindigs!

LUKE: (Smiling at the older ladies) The answer's still no. But it's very kind of you.

KIRK: (Randomly speaks out loud — still looking at the newspaper) Did you know that America is only a 20th of the world's population (the two ladies look back at Kirk — Luke raises his head too), yet we use up 15 times more energy resources per person than one from a developing nation?

BABETTE: (Annoyed at the randomness) Huh?

The diner door opens, and everyone looks over. Camera points to a smiling Luke as he sees who it is. Camera pans to Lorelai as she smiles at him as well — she walks towards the counter — but her gaze is interrupted by Babette.

BABETTE: Hey there, sugar. Did our girl get on that plane safely?

Kirk sets the newspaper aside and walks over the counter, places some cash near the register and stands there to listen to Lorelai.

LORELAI: (She plops down at a spot at the far end of the counter and replies with a sad face) Yes, our girl's on her way to Iowa as we speak. (She looks back at Kirk) She wanted me to say her thanks again for last night (Looks at Luke and smiles again — then looks back at the ladies) and that she will miss you all very much.

BABETTE: (Sighs along with Patty) We'll miss her too.

KIRK: (Randomly again) I need to go buy some Kleenex ( and he walks out).

Babette and Patty look at each other.

LUKE: (Decides to finally speak after observing everything — he says softly) How are you holding up?

LORELAI: (Sighs and smiles up at him — she finally gets to talk to her man) I'm not sure… I mean, it's not like she moved out of the country and will never talk to me again…

LUKE: Do you want to… (Gestures to go upstairs as Lorelai smiles — but is interrupted)…

BABETTE: Aw, honey… you must be devastated. All alone this summer. That must be horrible!

Luke makes a face as he sets a mug of coffee in front of Lorelai.

LORELAI: (Shakes her head as she realizes the ladies next to her have no clue as to what was going on) … oh… uh… I… well…

PATTY: Don't you worry, Lorelai. We will take care of you.

LORELAI: (Chuckles) That's very nice of you ladies, but… (looks down as she blushes)… I…

PATTY: (Cuts her off) My cousin's son is coming for a visit next weekend. Massimo (looks at Babette). Remember Massimo, Babette?

LORELAI: (Confused) Oh.

BABETTE: Massimo? (Widens her eyes) Ooh! I've seen his picture. (Nods with approval and turns to Lorelai). He's really something to look at, doll. If I didn't have Morey, I'd want Massimo all to myself. (Luke continues to make a face at Babette as she goes on — Lorelai quietly looks at Luke) Seeing as the two of you won't get together anytime soon… you might as well go and have fun. Date some young'uns!

LORELAI: (Intrigued) Young'un? How old is this _Massimo_?

LUKE: (Makes a face at Lorelai) Wh…?

PATTY: He's 25… (thinks) or was it 21? (Shakes her head) Regardless…. He likes older women.

LORELAI: Miss Patty, thank you… but I really don't think I would be comfortable going out with a 21 year old.

BABETTE: It's legal! And he's got some really nice pecks.

LORELAI: (Amused at how disgusted Luke is) Really?

LUKE: (Annoyed) I can't listen to this anymore… (he opens his mouth to reveal the truth)…

LORELAI: (Cuts him off as she widens her eyes at him) I… need to use restroom (tilts her head towards the storeroom)… (smiles at the ladies) I'll be back.

PATTY: (Takes out her cell phone) Oh this is going to be fun…

Lorelai leaves her purse at the counter and walks through the doorway.

Luke sighs, places his hands on his sides, and tries to be discreet as well.

LUKE: (Looks at Patty — then remembers) Didn't you say Doose's was out of pickles?

PATTY: Yes, but that was last…

LUKE: (cuts her off) I have a few extra jars back there. Let me get you one. (He walks through the doorway as well).

PATTY: …(continues and tries to explain as Babette scrolls through Patty's cell phone) but that was last week, Luke. And I bought some…

BABETTE: Why do you have 3 Massimos on your phone?

PATTY: Oh, two of them are my… (grins)… you know.

BABETTE: Don't you ever call your cousin's son by mistake?

PATTY: (Protests) I've only done that once!

BABETTE: That's disturbing… even for me.

CUT. INT. STOREROOM

LORELAI: (Pacing — she sees Luke enter) Hey.

LUKE: (Closes the door behind him) Hey. Remind me to grab a jar of pickles on the way ba...

Lorelai doesn't let him finish, she grabs him and lays a big one on him.

LORELAI: (Confused as she pulls away) Pickles? Why?

LUKE: (Intoxicated by the kiss) I'll explain later.

Silence as they smile at each other.

LORELAI: (Gives him a quick peck on the lips) Finally. (Luke holds on to her)

LUKE: Yes, finally. But what was up with Patty and Babette?

LORELAI: I know! They don't know about (gestures) us! That means the whole town doesn't know about us. (Shakes her head) I was sure they'd be all over it by now.

LUKE: Well, it's peaceful when they don't know. Although, _Massimo_ is already getting on my nerves.

LORELAI: (Grins) Is someone jealous?

LUKE: It's like that time you dated the high school student.

LORELAI: (Corrects him) College! Student.

LUKE: Whatever.

LORELAI: (Sighs) We should keep this to ourselves for now.

LUKE: (Concerned) Oh.

LORELAI: (Senses his concern, and puts him at peace) Not because there's any doubt, Luke. Because I want to be with you without people harassing me about the details. We've been apart for so long — that I just want alone time with you — without them (points outward) all over our business.

LUKE: (Smiles) Okay.

LORELAI: (Grins again) Besides, it would be fun to sneak around town.

LUKE: (Rolls his eyes) Great.

LORELAI: (Smiles) I should get to the inn. I'll come by during lunch? And call you every hour to make sure this is real and not a figment of my imagination?

LUKE: (Smiles) I'll be here.

LORELAI: (Sighs) Put the coffee in a to-go cup?

LUKE: (Gives her a quick kiss) You got it (and he turns to leave)…

LORELAI: (Remembers) Pickles! (turns around and grabs a jar).

LUKE: (Turns and smiles as he takes the jar from her) Thanks.

FADE OUT on Lorelai's face.

CUT INT. DRAGONFLY INN KITCHEN — A FEW MINUTES LATER — AROUND 9 A.M.

Lorelai walks into the kitchen. And sees Sookie all prepped up for her…

SOOKIE: (With arm gestures — she introduces the mini layout of food on the kitchen island) Ta-da!

LORELAI: (Stunned she pauses) What's all this?

SOOKIE: (Walks over and takes her purse) A breakfast special just for you!

LORELAI: (Pleasantly surprised, walks over and picks up a strawberry from the enormous fruit bowl — made just for her) What's the occasion?

SOOKIE: (Shakes her head as she sets the purse aside and pours some coffee into a mug) No occasion. Just thought you'd like a big breakfast (sighs and hesitates)… since you just came back from the airport, I thought you'd need some cheering up… or something. (Points) Look, Buttermilk Pancakes, just as you like it.

LORELAI: Aw, Sook… that's so nice of you (she gives her hug with a giggle and goes back to the fruit). I'm down for another huge breakfast.

SOOKIE: _Another_ huge breakfast?

LORELAI: (As she swallows, she stands up straight) Yeah, Luke opened the diner for us at the crack of dawn…

SOOKIE: (Looks away as she preps for lunch) God, that's so nice of him. He's one hell-of-a-guy, isn't he?

Lorelai tries, but fails to hold back her grin. Sookie does a double-take.

SOOKIE: (Stops what she's doing) Lorelai?

LORELAI: (Blushes but looks around to make sure no one is there — she steps forward to tell Sookie the secret — but Sookie starts jumping up and down)… Sookie! Shh…

SOOKIE: Oh my god… oh my god… oh my god… (feels the baby moving — so she stops jumping)…

LORELAI: (Giggles) Don't jiggle the baby!

Sookie sits down on a stool and starts to laugh hysterically and mouths a few more _oh my god_s

LORELAI: Are you okay?!

SOOKIE: (Shouts) I'm fine! (Sees someone walk by the kitchen and whispers) I'm fine. Are you going to tell me what I think you're going to tell me?

LORELAI: Well, I don't know anymore — if you're like this pre-telling you. I'm afraid to find out what will happen when I _do_ tell you.

SOOKIE: (Doesn't care — so she skips to the question - whispering) So? Are you… and Luke? (Contains a high-pitched giggle)

LORELAI: (Smiles) But you can't tell anyone… yet. Not even Jackson. Luke and I want to keep it on the down-low for a bit.

SOOKIE: I promise I won't tell a soul. Does Rory know?

LORELAI: (Nods) I told her last night. (As a matter of fact) She couldn't be happier for us.

SOOKIE: (Claps) How did it happen?

LORELAI: You know what's funny? It's like deja-vu right now. The first time Luke and I got together, you reacted in a similar fashion…

SOOKIE: I know… I know… I can't help it. I'm living vicariously through you. (Sighs) Tall, dark-haired, deep blue-eyed single woman with a tall, dark, deep blue-eyed, scruffy faced handsome man — who, if he wore a cow-boy hat and a denim button down shirt, could be the Marlboro Man.… and those biceps… (Lorelai raises her eyes) and that jaw line. (Comes back to earth and sees Lorelai's face) What?

LORELAI: (Confused and a little disturbed) Are you fantasizing about my man? Not that I blame you, because yes (nods) that jaw-line is to die for. But seriously?!

SOOKIE: Well, what can you expect. I'm pregnant and crabby all the time so the only things I looked forward to are Jackson's foot massages and you and Luke getting it on.

LORELAI: Sookie!!

SOOKIE: Alright… alright. I will stop. (Sighs and smiles) So, it finally happened huh?

LORELAI: (Blushes) It finally happened. We're back together.

SOOKIE: (Obviously happy for her best friend — continues) Have you guys planned anything for the summer?

LORELAI: (As she pours some syrup on the pancakes) We haven't gotten that far, Sookie.

SOOKIE: (Animatedly) His boat trip got cancelled, didn't it? (Lorelai nods) And your trip got cancelled. It's just perfect timing. (Lorelai starts indulging the pancakes) Ooh, Venice!

LORELAI: (With her mouth full) What about Venice?

SOOKIE: The two of you should spend your summer in Venice!

LORELAI: Hmm.

SOOKIE: (As if she's dreaming it up as she speaks) You can be Jane to his Renato!

LORELAI: (Swallowing her food) I don't think Luke can pull of an Italian accent. Venice sounds nice though… but it's all very new… so I don't know what we want to do yet.

SOOKIE: (Snaps and jumps off the stool) That's it, you're getting a lemon meringue pie.

LORELAI: Seriously? (Like a child) Awesome!

CUT INT. DRAGONFLY INN — CHECK-IN AREA — A FEW MINUTES LATER

Michel is behind the desk doing something on the computer. Lorelai is next to him opening her mail.

LORELAI: (As she opens an envelope, she looks at the computer) Are you YouTubing during work?

MICHEL: Of course not. I'm just watching a video of Celine's performance with Elvis.

LORELAI: …'s hologram. And that _is_ YouTubing during work, Michel.

The phone rings. Lorelai answers…

LORELAI: Good morning. Dragonfly Inn — how may I help you?

EMILY: Lorelai, it's your mother.

Scene CUTS between the Gilmore mansion and the inn.

LORELAI: Hey there.

EMILY: Just called to check in. Did Rory board the plane alright?

LORELAI: I didn't make it to the gate but she called as soon as she settled into her seat. She said she would call you and dad and myself when she reaches Iowa.

EMILY: Very well. (Pauses) Well… I guess that's all.

LORELAI: Oh okay. Well… (Senses that it's _not_ all she wanted to say — she pauses) Sounds like there's something else, mom.

EMILY: Well, your father just informed me that he was going to be at the club this afternoon. Heart surgery has also made him jump at every opportunity to go and have "fun" as he calls it. He has met a new friend — a chess enthusiast… Therefore, my afternoon is completely open…

LORELAI: (Knowing where this was going) Why, that's lovely. Thanks for sharing that with me, mom… and I hope he enjoys his time with the new friend…

EMILY: … so I was wondering if you'd like to meet me for lunch. (Lorelai makes a face) I could come by the inn.

LORELAI: (Hoping she'd reconsider) Well, I was actually going to run to Luke's for lunch. So, can we do this ano…

EMILY: (Cuts her off) That's fine too. I can meet you at Luke's — say at noon?

LORELAI: (Sighs as she gives in and forces a smile) Noon, it is. Bye.

Lorelai hangs up.

MICHEL: (Still watching Celine) She's good.

LORELAI: She sure is. (Turns and looks at the screen).

SCENE FADES

-------------------------------------------------------------  
Will update with segment three as soon as possible.

Something we've missed for more than one and half seasons is Luke and Lorelai's intimate interactions. While I'm not great at writing such scenes, I will try and write them as close as possible to the way Amy did back in the golden days of Gilmore.

If anyone was wondering about the real reason for the title… this segment reveals it.

Reviews are always appreciated.


	3. Segment Three

**SEGMENT THREE**

EXT. STARS HOLLOW — SAME DAY — AROUND HALF PAST ELEVEN

Lorelai is walking faster than usual across town to reach Luke's. Her cell phone rings… Lorelai smiles and slows down as she realizes who it is…

LORELAI: (Still smiling) Why, isn't it my college-graduate all the way from Iowa.

Scenes CUT between what seems to be a hotel room and Stars Hollow.

RORY: (As she puts her socks on) Why it is. Hey mom.

LORELAI: So? How's it going so far?

RORY: It's going. A guy named - are you ready for this? — "Jerry Stockheimer" came to pick me up at the airport…

LORELAI: (Gasps) Is he related to Jerry Bruckheimer?!

RORY: (Rolls her eyes) No, I believe it's the last name that needs to be similar for one to think they were related.

LORELAI: Their last names are similar enough!

RORY: (Moving on) Although I did almost ask him if he was related to John Hodgman because…

LORELAI: (Cuts her off) Now that's a VERY different last name, babe.

RORY: (Finishes) … _because_ Jerry looks so much like him. It's freaky.

LORELAI: (Confused) Who is John Hodgman again?

RORY: (Appalled at her mother's ignorance) PC?! And Jon Stewart!

LORELAI: (Remembers) Ah! (Sighs and smiles) So Jerry picked you up at the airport…

RORY: He's the lead. He takes care of the new employees apparently. So he drove me to my hotel…

LORELAI: Hotel… hmm. I thought entry level journalists get motel rooms…

RORY: It has a rating of 2 and a half stars… So same thing.

LORELAI: Sure, carry on…

RORY: He said he'd come back in an hour to take me to the group — it's a meet and greet kind of thing. So I took a quick wash… sorted things out… called grandma (remembers)… and "uh oh"…

LORELAI: She told you?

RORY: She did! Lunch at Luke's at noon? Are you sure this is a good idea … especially now that you know. (Grins) How is that going, by the way?

LORELAI: (Grins as well) So far it's going great… and we're keeping it a secret from the town… for now… we have so much to figure out.

RORY: (Nods) Understandable. (Realizes) Are you on your way to Luke's right now?

LORELAI: Yup.

RORY: It's only a ten minute walk from the Inn… why so early?

LORELAI: I called and warned him but I'm not taking any chances… I want to be there early so I can prep…

RORY: Uh huh. (Looks at her wrist-watch) Well, mom… hope you and grandma have a great lunch — I have to get a few things and meet Jerry downstairs in five.

LORELAI: (Slowly comes to a stop and smiles) Okay hun. Good luck on "the meet and greet thing" — you will knock their socks off! And say hi to Jerry for me… tell him I'm a huge fan.

RORY: (Smiles) Bye mom.

LORELAI: Bye. (Hangs up and sighs — then looks towards Luke's and begins to walk fast again).

CUT INT. LUKE'S DINER — ABOUT 15 MINUTES LATER

Lorelai and Emily are already seated at a table by the window.

LORELAI: (Looks exhausted and annoyed) You know… I was so sure you said noon… and not 11:45…

EMILY: (Looks up from the menu) Are you still on that? I told you Lorelai… I miscalculated. The traffic wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. (Goes back to the menu)

LORELAI: (Fakes a smile) I get it. I get it.

EMILY: How are the salads here?

LORELAI: Umm… have no clue.

EMILY: (Appalled at her daughter's ignorance) You've been coming here for years - and you don't know if his salads are any good?

LORELAI: (Thinks dirty) Oh, I know his salads are good (Emily satisfied with the answer looks back at the menu as Lorelai continues) I just don't know if those salads (points at the menu) are any good.

EMILY: (Looks up confused) What?

LORELAI: Never mind. (Sees Luke behind the counter — he's avoiding their table) I'll be right back. (Emily goes back to the menu).

Lorelai walks over to the counter and leans forward to talk to Luke.

LORELAI: (Softly jokes) Are you avoiding me already?

LUKE: I'm avoiding you when you're with your mother… yes.

LORELAI: (Chuckles — then continues desperately) That's fine, but can you at least send Caesar to come take our orders. It's turning out to be a pretty bad lunch date. I already made a dirty salad joke.

LUKE: (Confused — repeats) "A dirty salad joke"?

LORELAI: (Nods) I know. It made no sense.

LUKE: They never do. (Smiles as he goes back to his receipts) I'll take your orders in a minute.

LORELAI: (Smiles) Thanks (turns around)…

LUKE: (Suddenly) Hey…

LORELAI: (Pauses and turns back) Yeah?

LUKE: (Softly) Are you free tonight.

LORELAI: (Realizes he's asking her out on a date) I sure am.

LUKE: (Smiles as he looks away) Good.

Lorelai smiles as she walks back to her table.

Luke follows with a notepad and pen.

LUKE: (Looks at Lorelai first, then at Emily) Are you ready to order?

Emily is neither acknowledging Luke nor ignoring him.

EMILY: (Raises her eyes as she closes the menu) Yes… I'll have the Caesar salad. And by the way, there's an error on your menu — it says, "Caesar's Salad"

LUKE: Not an error (turns and points at Caesar) — that's Caesar. It's his salad.

EMILY: (She looks back at Caesar — then turns and looks as if she had just been reprimanded) Oh... Well, it's silly.

LUKE: I agree. (Looks at Lorelai) And what will you have? (there's a subtle smile on both faces)

LORELAI: The blue cheeseburger with extra fries please.

LUKE: (Takes the menus) It will be a few minutes.

EMILY: (Turns to Lorelai) So, I assume Rory called.

LORELAI: Yes, she did. A few minutes after she called you in fact.

EMILY: I'm not fond of her being in cheap hotels. We should've made arrangements for her.

LORELAI: Mom, she's not sixteen. She is an adult now … who just started her career…

EMILY: I know… but I want her to be safe.

LORELAI: (Smiles) I know. (Pause) So who is this new friend dad is playing chess with?

EMILY: Some young gentleman who works on some television show — The Weekly Show? Anyway, he goes by the name of John… (thinks) Hodgman, I believe.

LORELAI: (Gasps and holds on to her chest) That is so weird!

EMILY: (Looks around to make sure no one heard her daughter) Why are you raising your voice? Must you have a dramatic response for everything, Lorelai?

LORELAI: Rory was just saying how much her lead looks like John Hodgman.

EMILY: (Confused) How does Rory know John?

LORELAI: (Shakes her head) She only knows his work, mom. And it's the "Daily Show"…

EMILY: What's the Daily Show?

LORELAI: The show he's on.

EMILY: (Sighs) Anyway, your father met him through the Yale Alumni Association.

LORELAI: That's great.

Silence. The awkward pause makes both ladies look around. Emily observes the diner as she'd done many times before.

EMILY: (Breaks the silence) Has he repainted the place?

LORELAI: (Unready for the question) "He"? You mean Luke?

EMILY: Yes, Luke. It's Luke's Diner isn't it? Unless Caesar has claimed that as well.

LORELAI: Oh… well, I don't know actually. (looks around as well) I don't think so. Not since I painted it six or seven years ago.

EMILY: (Surprised) _You_ painted it six or seven years ago?

LORELAI: Yeah (awkwardly) it was a bet… not really… just. Um… I agreed to help him paint… and I blew it off because of Ch.. (stops herself)… anyway, I felt bad — so I painted it for him when he wasn't around. (Lorelai is visibly uncomfortable that she shared all of this with her mother)

EMILY: (Not sure of how to react) Well… That was nice of you. (Pause) Isn't it odd coming back here (Lorelai looks up at her mother) especially since everything that has happened between the two of you.

LORELAI: It is. It was… but we've come to an understanding. (Sees her mother wanting more — she continues uncomfortably) We were friends long before any of that happened… and…

They are interrupted by Luke.

LUKE: (With two plates in his hands — he sets them on the table) One Caesar's Salad and one Blue Cheeseburger with extra fries.

LORELAI: (Welcomes the interruption) Thank you.

EMILY: Thank you (Looks at Luke from the corner of her eye) Have you ever thought of repainting your diner?

LUKE: (Confused by the randomness) Oh (looks at the walls around him) … I had to paint that section right there (points towards the wall by their table) after Kirk drove that stupid car into the diner.

LORELAI: (Remembers) Oh yeah. I can't believe I forgot about that.

EMILY: (Astonished) A car was driven into your diner? (Looks towards the street) In Stars Hollow? The town seems so peaceful…

Luke and Lorelai begin at the same time…

LUKE: Don't let it fool…

LORELAI: Don't let it …. (looks up at Luke as she realizes he's saying the same thing — they look at each other) … you.

EMILY: (Looks at both back and forth and raises her eyes, places the napkin on her lap and starts at her lunch - continues sarcastically) It's a shame the two of you didn't work out — it's obvious you're a match made in heaven.

Luke, unsure of what to say, looks down to contain his blush. Lorelai does the same. Emily notices from the corner of her eye as Luke walks away. She looks at Lorelai… their eyes meet but Lorelai quickly diverts her eyes to her burger. Emily then sets the utensils back on the plate and sits back as she realizes something.

--------------------------------------------------------------  
Will update with the final segment as soon as possible.

Reviews are always appreciated.


	4. Segment Four

**SEGMENT FOUR**

INT. DRAGONFLY INN — FRONT DESK — LATER THAT AFTERNOON

Lorelai is at the check-in desk going through accounts on the computer. Michel is next to her sorting brochures.

MICHEL: Why do we need 5 different types of brochures about antique shopping in Stars Hollow?

LORELAI: (Still looking at the computer) They all have pretty pictures, Michel.

MICHEL: But the information is the same!

LORELAI: Pretty pictures.

MICHEL: You are the reason why we will never get rid of paper in the future.

LORELAI: As long as I get to look at pretty pictures.

Michel turns as he hears someone enter the area.

MICHEL: (Softly) Oh God, why is _he_ here?

LORELAI: (Looks up and clasps her hands as she sees who it is) Kirk. I called him.

MICHEL: You called him to come by the inn during my shift. You're evil.

LORELAI: (Shakes her head) I didn't call him to come by the inn. (Raises her voice as she realizes Kirk is looking for her) Kirk! Over here.

KIRK: (Walks over) Oh, there you are Lorelai.

MICHEL: (Disgustedly) I'm going for a walk.

LORELAI: What are you doing here, Kirk? I left a message…

KIRK: I just got your message.

LORELAI: I didn't mean for you to come all the way here. I just left a message asking you to call me when you get the… message.

KIRK: Yes… well… somewhere between listening to your message and saving it in case I wanted to hear it again — I lost my cell phone.

LORELAI: (Confused) Huh?

KIRK: Yes, but stranger things have happened.

LORELAI: (Shakes her head to clear her mind) I don't doubt it.

KIRK: You mentioned Paul Anka in the message.

LORELAI: (Nods with a nervous smile) Yes, I did.

KIRK: I'm assuming you meant your dog and not the real Paul Anka.

LORELAI: (Jokes) Not unless the real Paul Anka needs dog-sitting too. (Realizes it was a bad joke).

KIRK: Right. (Pulls out a book from his back pocket and opens it) Let's see… when did you want me to dog-sit? I'm open Thursday through Sunday of next week.

LORELAI: (Nervously smiles again) Tonight.

KIRK: (Looks up) Tonight?

LORELAI: Yes, tonight.

KIRK: (Looks at his calendar) That poses a few problems, Lorelai. I'm completely booked tonight.

LORELAI: (Cuts in) Oh please, please, please say yes to this. I will pay you double if I have to.

KIRK: On any other day, I would've jumped at the possibility of making double the amount of money just dog-sitting… but I'm completely booked… and it's crucial that I not cancel this gig.

LORELAI: I know it's not sufficient time — but something came up last minute. And… uh… It's just that everyone I've asked has something going on tonight…

KIRK: (Offended but you couldn't tell from his expressionless face) And you assumed I, Kirk Gleason, would have nothing going on tonight…

LORELAI: Of course not! (Tries to pacify) Everyone knows you're the busiest man in Stars Hollow but I'm desperate and I need someone to look after Paul Anka for the night…

KIRK: (Cuts in) Yes, I am the busiest man in Stars Hollow. (Gets cocky) I am sorry but my calendar here says I'm very busy tonight. In fact, I don't know if I have time to get some sleep…

Curiously, Lorelai tilts her head to read what the calendar says — but Kirk pulls back the book as fast as he can.

LORELAI: (Suddenly realizes that maybe Kirk has nothing planned that night — she slightly smiles and teasingly continues) What is it, Kirk? What do you have on your agenda tonight? Going out with Lulu… and your mom?

KIRK: (Trying not to give in) Lulu and mother are out of town. They left this morning.

LORELAI: (Tries to reach for the little book) Helping Taylor mow his backyard?

KIRK: That's on Tuesday mornings. (Lorelai is still reaching for the book) I apologize Lorelai, I can't…

LORELAI: (Cuts in and distracts him by quickly looking at the front entrance — she gasps) I thought you said Lulu was out of town!

KIRK: (Suddenly looks back at the entrance as well and forgets about his little calendar book) Lulu?!

LORELAI: (Snatches the book) Ha! (She quickly turns to the current date)

KIRK: (Gasps) That's not fair!!

LORELAI: (Giddy) Let's see what this secret gig is… (her expression turns to horror as she reads) Ew!! (She throws the book back at Kirk as if she was trying to get an insect off her hand) Ew… ew… ew…

Kirk takes it and places is in his back pocket.

LORELAI: (continues) ew… ew… ew… I really didn't need to know that.

KIRK: You grabbed the book from me — besides there's nothing wrong with watching TV in your underwear.

LORELAI: No, but you don't usually make an appointment with yourself to do that! And you never (points at the back where the book is) put that in writing! (Tries to contain herself)

KIRK: (Gives in) Fine, I will dog-sit Paul Anka.

LORELAI: Thank you.

KIRK: But you have to pay triple.

Camera fades on an astounded Lorelai.

CUT INT. SNIFFY'S TAVERN — LATER THAT EVENING

Luke and Lorelai are chatting at a table over drinks and appetizers.

LUKE: … so April encouraged me and I went out with the coach.

LORELAI: (Smiling) No, you didn't.

LUKE: (Chuckles as he nods) I did… I think it's partly because she frightened me so much during the swimming lessons.

LORELAI: (Starts chuckling as well) I'd be frightened of her too.

LUKE: Anyway… we go out… and the date turns out to be worse than anyone could've imagined.

LORELAI: (Still chuckling) Funny story though.

LUKE: (Sighs and smiles at her — after a pause) How's it going so far?

LORELAI: (Smiles and looks at him as well) It's going great.

LUKE: (Nods) Good.

LORELAI: (Jokingly) It better — after all I went through to get Kirk to dog-sit.

LUKE: (Rolls his eyes) Please don't repeat what Kirk had on his schedule.

LORELAI: I won't. It disturbs me just thinking about his little book.

LUKE: (Quickly forgets the subject of Kirk and extends his hand to hold hers) I'm glad this is happening.

LORELAI: (Welcomes the gesture and tightens the grip) Me too.

LUKE: (Looks down) I thought I could just forget it all… and I thought I did…

LORELAI: I thought the same…

LUKE: …but then I saw you singing at KC's and…

LORELAI: I meant every word.

Pause.

LUKE: (Looks around Sniffy's) I know we've been here before… and I probably should've taken you somewhere else…

LORELAI: (Smiling) I _love_ this place. I love Mazie and Buddy. (Takes a deep breath) I love everything about you and your life… I got distracted… but now there's absolutely (closes her eyes for a moment) nothing to distract me away from you. I know we've been here before, Luke. But I need you to understand (Desperately tries to explain) that you're the only man for me. Everything leads me back to you… e-even when we were just friends…

Luke takes a moment to process — then smiles and swallows his emotions.

Lorelai and Luke take a few moments to examine each other — but they are interrupted by the waitress.

WAITRESS: Ready to order?

Scene fades.

CUT INT. GILMORE MANSION — SAME TIME

Emily and Richard are in the dining room having dinner. Emily is extraordinarily quiet.

RICHARD: (Tries to break the silence) Did I mention what a lovely time I had at the club today?

EMILY: (Half hearing what Richard said) Hmm?

RICHARD: The club, dear.

EMILY: Oh yes, the club. They shouldn't be raising the membership fee so high …

RICHARD: (Confused) Right. (As he takes a sip of his wine) Glad to hear Rory made it to Iowa safe and sound.

EMILY: (Takes a moment to respond) Yes, and those grounds… you would think they'd paint the grass with pure gold for the money they charge the members.

RICHARD: (Looks up at Emily) I think we've moved on from the club, dear.

EMILY: Oh. What were we talking about?

RICHARD: (Sets his napkin on the table and sits up) Alright. What is it, Emily?

EMILY: What is what?

RICHARD: You're obviously distracted today and I am going to assume it's after that spontaneous luncheon with Lorelai. Now spill the beans dear. It's only best for your health.

EMILY: Why do you automatically assume that it has something to do with Lorelai?

RICHARD: From past experience, Emily. Now, I'd like to know what's bothering my wife.

EMILY: (Sighs) Nothing. It's just that… (Takes a moment to form the words) I think Lorelai is seeing Luke again.

RICHARD: (Raises his eyes — but not completely surprised) Oh.

EMILY: "Oh"? That's all you have to say?

RICHARD: What else do you want me to say? It's not like it's a huge surprise Emily. (Emily sighs again) How did you come across this information? Did Lorelai tell you?

EMILY: No one told me.

RICHARD: So you assumed it out of the blue?

EMILY: I saw how they interacted with each other.

RICHARD: (Remembers) Ah, you had lunch at Luke's diner.

EMILY: Yes, we had lunch at Luke's diner. Do you ever listen to anything I say?

RICHARD: (Half teasingly) Not as well as you listen to what I say, my dear.

EMILY: (Continues) Of course I'm not surprised… I'm just… (She pauses)…

RICHARD: You're just…? What is it, Emily?

EMILY: (Brushes it off) Oh, never mind. Finish your dinner before it gets cold.

Richard, not wanting to pressure Emily, continues to eat his dinner as she instructed.

CUT INT. LUKE'S APARTMENT — LATER THAT NIGHT

Lorelai is sitting at the table in the kitchen area — eating apple pie. Luke is at the counter pouring some coffee into a mug. He brings the coffee and another mug filled with tea to the table. As he places the coffee next to the pie, he takes a seat next to Lorelai.

LUKE: So the Midnight Madness you had at the restaurant didn't fill you up?

LORELAI: (With some pie in her mouth) Why are you surprised by this?

Luke smiles.

LORELAI: (Looks at the window by the sink) Do you think anyone saw us enter the diner?

LUKE: It's midnight on a weekday in Stars Hollow. I doubt anyone saw us.

LORELAI: (Chuckles as she swallows her last bite and looks around) I like what you've done with the place.

LUKE: It was all April. When she sets her mind…

LORELAI: (Nods) Oh, yeah and then you can't talk her out of it. Been there with Rory.

LUKE: …and then playing the guilt thing, saying she would like it if it was a certain way. She knows I would never be able to say no to that.

LORELAI: (Smiles) Been there too.

LUKE: In fact, she has talked me into going to at least one town meeting a month.

LORELAI: (Gasps) No.

LUKE: (Nods) Yup.

LORELAI: Are you going to tomorrow's?

LUKE: Are you? (Lorelai nods) Then you'll see me there.

Pause.

LORELAI: (Stands up and moves to the sink to place the plate and folk) This is nice… us talking about our daughters like this. It… (thinks) it seems like we're on the same page…

LUKE: (Luke stands and follows her) Finally?

LORELAI: (As she turns around — she faces Luke) Finally.

Luke then places his arms around her and kisses her gently.

LORELAI: (Between kisses, she whispers) This is nice too.

Luke mumbles a "mm-hmm" and continues to kiss her.

Scene fades.

CUT INT. GILMORE MANSION — MIDNIGHT

The lights are turned off, but we see Emily sitting up in the bed - next to her husband. She's wide awake and very still so as to not disturb Richard's sleep. Richard however turns around and notices his wife still awake.

RICHARD: (Groggy) Emily?

EMILY: Did I wake you?

RICHARD: No, of course not (He slowly gets himself to sit up as well — and then he turns on the lamp on his side) What is it, Emily?

EMILY: (As if they've been discussing this all night) … it's obvious to me that Luke's the only man that seems to make Lorelai happy… so there's no point in opposing the reunion. I just wish… (she pauses)

RICHARD: Are you going to stop mid-sentence again? It's as if we're stuck in a permanent cliffhanger. Emily my dear, if you're not going to finish that sentence…

EMILY: (Cuts him off and continues as she pouts) I just wish for once… for once… my daughter would tell me what's going on in her life. It would've been nice to hear it from her… a simple, "Mom, Luke and I are back together." Would've made me happy.

RICHARD: (Sympathizes with her and kisses her on the forehead — then continues) Emily... I am sure it would make you happy… but I am also sure that Lorelai is frightened of what you may have to say after she makes such a revelation. Now, it pains me to say this about ourselves, but we haven't been the most supportive parents to that girl — not intentionally, of course. We may have thought we did what was right in regards to our daughter — but it doesn't necessarily mean that we were in fact… right.

Emily sighs.

Silence.

Scene fades as the elder Gilmores stare into empty space.

CUT INT. PATTY'S STUDIO — TOWN MEETING — THE FOLLOWING EVENING

Everyone is gathered inside chatting with each other — waiting for Taylor to begin the meeting.

Lorelai is standing next to Babette near their seats as she looks around for Luke. She sees a strange sight. It's Kirk, he walks in with a huge grin plastered to his face.

LORELAI: (As he passes her) Kirk, are you okay?

KIRK: (Barely looking in her direction, answers as he walks to his seat) Everything is just perfect!

As Taylor takes his gavel and calls for the meeting to start — everyone finds a seat. Luke enters and subtly smiles at Lorelai as he walks over to the other side of the aisle. Lorelai cannot help but watch him until he takes a seat.

TAYLOR: Order! Order… let's get this thing rolling, people. We don't have time to waste. I would like to (hears some people still chatting — and gets distracted) Can we please focus people! (Everyone obeys) Now, I would like to start with my usual update — however, Kirk Gleason seems to have an urgent agenda item that needs to be addressed before we go any further. (Looks at Kirk) Kirk, please come forward…

KIRK: (Still grinning and freaking people out — walks to the podium) Thank you, Taylor. (Looks at all the townsfolk) I'm here today to share some very exciting news.

BABETTE: Brace yourselves. (A few people chuckle)

KIRK: This morning at 9:08, Lulu called me all the way from Seattle and asked me to marry her. (Some people gasp in delight)

TAYLOR: (Annoyed) This is why you wanted five minutes off my agenda?!

BABETTE: (Shouts out) Are you sure it wasn't 9:09 Kirk?

PATTY: Lulu asked?!

KIRK: Well, yes… she said that she was inspired by Lorelai's proposal from last year…

BABETTE: (Cuts him off) Look how well that turned out (looks at Lorelai who is next to her) No offense, sugar.

LORELAI: None taken.

KIRK: Yes, it was a concern of hers but after I told her that Luke and Lorelai were back together — she was sure about the proposal. And … of course I said yes…

Both Luke and Lorelai look at each other across the aisles.

LUKE: (Shouts to her amidst all the chatter in the room) I thought you said you didn't tell him?

LORELAI: I didn't!

BABETTE: Wait a minute! What did you say, Kirk?

KIRK: I said yes.

BABETTE and PATTY: Before that!

TAYLOR: Did you say Luke and Lorelai were back together?

Luke sits there and rolls his eyes. Then he turns to Lorelai again.

LUKE: Can you believe this?

Lorelai shakes her head.

KIRK: I thought everyone knew.

BABETTE: Now, are you sure Kirk?! Because if you're pulling my leg… I will come up there and…

KIRK: (Cuts her off) Yes, after temporarily losing my hearing the night of the party, I walked over to a bench near the diner to compose myself and saw the two of them making out.

LUKE: (Annoyed, he gets up from his seat) Okay, that's enough. It's none of your business… (Looks at Lorelai) I feel like we've been here before. I don't know why I bother… it's not like anything's going to change. (Lorelai smiles at him sympathetically)

KIRK: (Pouts) Did anyone hear about Lulu and I getting engaged?

LORELAI: (Shouts) I did, Kirk!

TAYLOR: (Frustrated and annoyed — stands up and takes the podium again) Okay… okay… EVERYONE settle down. That's it. Thank you for that Kirk. The new developments will go in next week's agenda. Now I'd like move on to the next item…

Babette gets up from her seat.

TAYLOR: (rolls his eyes) What now?! What is it, Babette? Can't we just go 10 minutes without any distractions?

BABETTE: I need to go see East Side Tillie! We got the scoop and this will make her so jealous! (Looks at Patty) Patty, are you coming?

PATTY: (Gets up from her chair up on the stage) Oh, of course!

TAYLOR: Oh come on Patty — you are in the panel… you can't leave.

PATTY: Oh yes I can.

As Babette leaves her seat, Luke walks over and sits next to Lorelai.

LUKE: (He turns to her and smiles) Our secret didn't last long.

LORELAI: (Smiles back) No it didn't.

CUT EXT. PATTY'S STUDIO — AN HOUR LATER

Everyone is leaving the meeting. Luke and Lorelai are standing outside… Lorelai's cell phone rings. It's Emily.

LORELAI: (Sees who it is on her Caller ID and whispers to Luke as if Emily would hear) It's mom.

LUKE: The excitement never stops.

LORELAI: Hello.

EMILY: Lorelai, it's your mother.

LORELAI: Hey mom… What's going on?

EMILY: I just wanted to call you for one purpose and one purpose only…

LORELAI: (Confused at the sudden seriousness of the conversation) Okay…

EMILY: I wanted you to know that if you had anything you'd like to share with me or your father… or both… we promise to be open minded. We will not criticize you for any reason…

LORELAI: (Still confused — she looks up at Luke) Okay…

EMILY: Well, that's all I wanted to say.

LORELAI: Thank you?

EMILY: Well, good night Lorelai.

LORELAI: (Still unsure of how to receive the phone call) Good night.

They hang up.

LUKE: What was that about?

LORELAI: I have no clue.

Scene fades.

**NEXT WEEK ON THE GILMORE GIRLS**

INT. GILMORE MANSION

EMILY: She still hasn't said anything!

RICHARD: Give her time.

EMILY: I've given her enough time!

INT. LUKE'S DINER

LORELAI: How about Alaska?

LUKE: (Smiles) Alaska sounds nice.

Phone Rings.

EMILY: Luke, it's Emily Gilmore.

LUKE: Oh… hey.

EMILY: Are you and my daughter back together?

LUKE: Uh… well…

INT. LUKE'S APARTMENT

LUKE: Lorelai… this morning your mother called and… (CUT)

LORELAI: What?!

INT. GILMORE MANSION

EMILY: (Saddened — almost teary eyed) I don't know why I never know what's going on with you…

LORELAI: (Sympathetically) Mom.

END CREDITS

--  
That was 8.01. In order to continue this series, I'd really like to read some solid reviews. Please be kind enough to review if you read this.

Thank you.

**ETA: Please visit LiveJournal for Season 8 Discussions (link provided on author profile).**


End file.
